Isumi Michiru
Isumi Michiru is the second oldest of the four Isumi sisters. She first appears as a main heroine in Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu, and is featured likewise in its 2011 remake. She also appears in Muv-Luv Alternative as a major supporting character, and is featured in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions as one of its main characters. Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Michiru is one of the main heroines of the game, with her own unique route and ending in both the original and 2011 remake. A student of Hakuryou University, she lives a well-ordered life, and is strict and punctual when it comes to most things. Alternative In Alternative, Michiru is featured as the commander of A-01's [[Special_Task_Force_A-01#9th_Squadron_.28Isumi.27s_Valkyries.29|9th Squadron Valkyries]] from as far back as Operation Lucifer in 1998. Then a Lieutenant, she has continued serving in A-01 up until 2001, where she holds the rank of Captain. Apart from her squadron leader appointment as field commander of the 9th Squadron (also known as Isumi's Valkyries), she is also the flight leader of the Valkyries Squadron's A Flight. Her callsign is Valkyrie-1. Her style of command is straightforward and she behaves likewise with her subordinates; she seldom minces her words when speaking of serious matters. She is battle-hardened and extremely capable as a leader (e.g During the 12/5 Incident when one of the Valkyries was killed by the rebels, Michiru was the only Valkyrie not to lose her calm and instead helped the others snap back into action with harsh words of encouragement). Like the rest of the Valkyries, she has a policy of intervention with regards to the member's well being. If she notices a problem, she will not hesitate to attempt to fix it (e.g. Tricking Shirogane with hypnotic therapy). She rarely loses her cool no matter the situation, unless certain dense people are involved. For example, when Shirogane refers to the XO as "Yuuko-sensei" this causes Michiru to be confused as to whether he meant the XO or someone else. Another example was when, on the eve of a major offensive against the BETA, Shirogane tells her he used to be dense in love affairs, but a certain girl did something to gain his attention. This caused Michiru to grab Shirogane and shake him, demanding to know what the girl did. Her training routine is described by Shirogane as non-stop and "hellish". Background Her personality is largely influenced by her first encounter with Marimo in 1996 when she was still a cadet. She holds herself responsible for the complete breakdown of her squadron and vowed to improve herself and never repeat her failures again. Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions Michiru's backstory is revealed in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions, which showcases some of the initial friction with her family over her decision to join military service. She is later put into a training squad together with Fujisawa Tsukiko, Takemiya Chinatsu, and Miura Sonoko; appointed as the squad leader, the four of them attempt to surpass their instructor, Jinguuji Marimo, and to that end go through various means to achieve their goal. Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Resurrection She plays a minor role in Resurrection, acting together with the other members of A-01 in the background to flush out anti-Alternative IV agents. Trivia * She seems to be the only one who enjoys a certain "disgusting" drink. Gallery Typical military fashion sense.png Confession.png Rebirth 30.png Rebirth 40.png Rebirth 41.png Rebirth 100a.png 559.png|mini-chomp Isumi-like a boss.jpg|Like a boss Mlamanga12.jpg|Manga Volume 12 Quotes "It's far more important to keep those still alive from being killed than to mourn the death of those who've died." "Achieve your mission with all your might. Despair not until your last breath. Make your death count!" - Motto of Isumi's Valkyries Category:Characters Category:Alternative Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Confession Category:TSFIA Category:Chronicles Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Resurrection Category:Females